The invention relates to fiber reinforced plastic well screens and more particularly to well screens which incorporate resin-coated glass filaments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,128, issued to Samuel M. Shobert discloses such a screen wherein a bundle of resin-coated glass filaments is formed into a series of separate longitudinal bars, which may or may not be precured, and which are laid in longitudinal grooves in a mandrel, either under a series of wound circumferential wraps or between layers of circumferential wraps. The slots go to the end of the screen. A somewhat similar screen incorporating male and female end fittings is manufactured by Burgess Well Company, Inc. of Minden, Nebraska, but the longitudinal members are pultrusions which do not extend into the region of the female fitting. J. D. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,373 wraps plastic wires which have metal cores around a tubular inner sleeve. E. R. Adams U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,837 discloses a wound fiber filter which has its strands impregnated with resin after winding. A. A. Jens U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,783 discloses a metal screen assembled to end fittings.
Although the aforementioned reinforced plastic screens do offer the advantage of protection against corrosion, they would require a substantial amount of time to construct. Also, in the case of the Shobert screen, there do not appear to be any unslotted fitting areas on the ends although the circumferential wrap provides an internal thread which extends the entire length of the screen when the longitudinal bars are recessed. The Burgess screen has no longitudinal bars in its female end fitting portion, and thus cannot resist substantial tensile loads.